The Perfect Life: chapter 1
by ImUrGirl
Summary: The story continues. No changes to past books. Continuence, but just my way. chapter 5 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is not mine. I'm just writing out what I want to have happen after Eclipse. it should be cool. depends lolz!!!!

**BPOV**

"My dearest Bella, are you that worried about the wedding?" Edward said.

"Yes," I said, "I told you what my mother thinks of marriage right after high school. I feel like I'm betraying her."

"Well, she has met me, and she seemed to like me. Reading her mind, all she was worried about was me doing something bad to you. Other than that, she had no issues. Like she told you, she sees we are deeply in love. I'm sure she will approve. Alice will help with the wedding. She wants to plan the whole thing herself anyways. So you have nothing to worry about. Okay my love?"

"You're lucky I trust you." And I leaned up and kissed him.

"Am I?" he said, breaking away.

"Yes."

My wedding was just around the corner. Two weeks. I finally got Edward to cave, and let the werewolves come. So it would be the Cullens, the pack, my parents, and my friends. An estimated fifty people at most. Alice was so excited that I was letting her help plan. I was thinking I would just let her plan the whole thing, and have Edward and I there only when she needed us.

For our honeymoon, we were going to Tennessee. I wanted to go to the Country Music Capital of the World, and I was getting my chance, even though I didn't really listen to country music. Still, it was somewhere away from everyone I knew. As soon as we got to the hotel, the process of my changing would begin.

"I know that it's your changing your worried about," he whispered into my ear. "Don't worry about it. I'll be there with you the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I said

"I can't, but who wouldn't be scared."

He had me wrapped me in his arms, and I couldn't wait till I could have this for eternity. He was the love of my life, I knew that for sure. If I was a werewolf, I would have imprinted on him. There was nothing I wanted more, than him.

He was perfect. Not only was he my protector, but he had the muscles to prove it to everyone else. He was my guardian angel. He was…so much more, but so much, it can't be put into words.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked.

"You," I said, "like always. What about you?"

"How I'm not going to kill you. Why do you want it to be me anyways?"

"Because, it will always remind me that I belong to you. I want to know that it is your venom that infected me. You will own me, in a good way, and I never want to forget that. Besides, you are a good vampire, so that means I will be good. If a vampire like Victoria were to change me, I have that chance of becoming bad. I don't want that."

"What an explanation. And anyways, you will always be my Bella. Even if this other vampire you are talking of changes. I will never let you go bad; I would kill myself if you did. If I wasn't able to help you return to the good side of course. But I like your point. I'm glad Carisle changed me. But if I had a choice, it would have been you, if you were a vampire."

"I love you" I said.

"I love you more. Don't forget that."

"Never in my life."

Then he kissed me, but he wasn't as careful. Almost like he wasn't afraid to hurt me anymore. Like he could finally trust himself. Like he cared.

**Reviews: **Please!!!! This is my first story, so tell me how I did. the more good reviews I get, the faster I will get the next chapter up. Thanks!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not mine

BPOV

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Bella!!! I promise you will love it!!!!"

I had just told Alice she could plan the whole wedding. She was jumping up and down, and Edward looked like he was about to kill me, or her.

"I so love you Bella!"

"I love you too Alice. Go get planning. We only have two weeks. In your guest list, I want the pack, my parents, our friends from school, and your family. Okay?"

"Okay!" she said, hugging me and bouncing off like a small child who was just told they were going to Disney Land.

"That's what you want as our wedding planner?" my dearest Edward said.

"Well I don't want to plan it."I said

"Okay, you asked for it. And no matter what happens, Alice says you will love it. So don't play like you don't okay?!"

"Fine."I said

What, oh what had I gotten myself into? I knew Alice was going to go over the top with this. Oh well. I had no choice but to deal with this. She was about to become my sister-in-law.

Since Edward had no problem with me seeing Jake anymore, I decided I was going to pay him a visit. He needed to know what was going on. All he did know was that I was changing into his enemy after graduation. Graduation had past, so now, the time was around the corner. For him anyways. For me, it was like years away. It couldn't come any sooner.

"I'm going to go see Jake tomorrow."

"We can all sit at your house. I don't want you going over there right now. He won't have an issue with it. As long as I'm not in the room. I'll go upstairs while he's there."

"You sure?"

"Yes. You'll be okay without me for a little bit" he said kissing my head.

"Hey Jake, its Bella. Can you come over today? I need to talk to you." I was at my house, and Edward was waiting in my room.

"Um…Yeah. When can I come over?" he said.

"Now if you want."

"Okay. See you soon." And he hung up.

I heard a knock on the door just moments. I had been away from Jake for so long that I had forgotten how quickly he could get here. Being a werewolf, he could get to Nevada in a matter of minutes. If that.

"Come in Jake, the door is open." I was seated on the couch, waiting for hi to come in and sit.

"Hey Bella," he said when he saw me, "What do you need to talk about?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

I told Jake everything. Me getting married, when I was going to change, and I told him I wanted him at the wedding. All in all, I think it had gone over pretty well. I could tell he was steaming, and fighting for self control while I talked to him though. How could he stay calm? After all, I know he still liked me. I was guessing this was like Edward was stealing me away from him. What could I do though? I loved Edward, with all my heart.

"Well, I don't know if I can come to the wedding. The pack more than likely won't approve. It's all up to them you know."

"Yes, I do. And that is why all of you are invited. I need you there Jake. I know it will be hard, but you have to; for my sake. It might be the last time I see you for a long time." I remarked.

"Why would you do that to me Bella?" he whispered.

"Do what? Marry the one I love?"

"No. Run off and become a bloodsucker? I still love you. I don't want you to do this."

"Jake, I know you love me, but I can't. I'm in love with Edward. I can't just let that feeling go. What do you want me to do?" I was about to scream.

"I want you to leave him, and be with me. I want you for myself. I can't live without you Bella!"

"You know what Jake! Leave. If I see you at my wedding, then great; if not, then oh well. I won't care."

"Bella…" he started.

"No! Leave!"

He walked out the door, and I almost regretted kicking him out. I was starting to cry, and the next thing I knew, Edward was right there telling me it was alright. He knew I loved Jacob. And he also knew it was no more than a brother sister love. He knew that I couldn't live without Jake, and would fight to keep him. I didn't care if I was a vampire and he was a werewolf. It didn't matter to me. Like I said when I found out he was a werewolf. He is just Jake, Edward is just Edward, and I am just Bella. No matter our immortality, we are just us.

"Edward, I just can't believe he did that. How could he do that to me? How could he hurt me like that?" I was in tears now, full blown tears.

"I know my love. And if it wasn't for the fact you would kill me, I would have his neck right now. Just know I would never do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't. How do I deal with this? Its times like this when I wish I didn't know him."

"Shhh... Bella it is ok. He hated to say that, but he really doesn't want you to become a vampire. He would be forbidden to seeing you ever again. He doesn't want that. And I know neither do you."

"I will be the one to break the treaty. I don't care if we get in a fight. The pack knows I mean no harm. They shouldn't care. "

"Hon, you can't do that. You just can't."

I let my head rest on his chest, not caring what were to happen. Charlie was on his way home from the station, I was sure. But there again, I didn't care if he saw.

Charlie was unaware of my marriage as far as I knew. This would be a surprise to him. Since no more damage could be done to my soul tonight, I figured I would tell him. He would be furious. I knew that. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I wasn't sure if Edward even mattered anymore.

As far as I knew, my life was coming to an end. And I didn't mean when I transformed to vampire either. I felt I would just die, and give the Cullen's and my family no chance to save me. That is how worthless I felt, I knew I was.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie was home, as I predicted he would soon be.

I made no attempt to lift my head to answer. I figured he would walk in and see Edward and I soon enough.

"Charlie, I think Alice would like to have Bella spend the night. Bella has had a hard day, and I feel she needs some girl time away from it all."

"Well I did have plans for dinner, but if this is what makes Bella happy, I suppose." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight!!!!**

BPOV

Charlie was so understanding. He loved Alice, and as long as she was involved, he didn't care what I did. I just didn't understand why Edward would do that. I wanted to tell Charlie tonight, and he just ruined that. So I asked him…

"Why would you do that?" I asked when we were in the car.

"Do what?"

"Tell Charlie I needed to get away. I was going to tell him of our engagement tonight."

"Does that mean you are finally ready to be my wife?"

I sighed, "Yes my love. I don't see why I wasn't ready when you asked me. I was just shocked I guess."

"Well you can tell him tomorrow. Where would you like to go for dinner tonight?"

"Sushi?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

I loved sushi. My grandmother always took me before she passed. I hadn't had it since I was ten. I figured that Edward would gripe if I said something cheep, so I picked that. I felt selfish, but I figured he was happy that it didn't matter to me anymore.

Dinner was ok. Not the best, but it would do I guess. We had been waiting a half hour on the bar when Edward finally said the two seats in the corner were good enough.

The instant we got back to his mansion, I knew it wasn't my Edward I was about to see. Sure enough, I was right.

He picked me up out of the car, and instantly started kissing me. Again, his kiss wasn't so careful, and his lips felt nice against mine.

He took me up to his room and laid me on the big bed. His hands started to creep up my shirt, and I felt it go up.

I broke away from the kiss and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You finally gave into me; I'm doing the same for you. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do you need help with your belt?" I asked.

My shirt was over my head, and he was working on my pants before I realized it. At the same time, I was working on his buckles, planning to work my way up.

This was all going too fast. I began to question myself, asking if I was ready for this. I reasoned, and decided that I was.

His pants, my shirt, our shoes and socks, and his shirt were on the floor by this point.

His muscles were amazing. I began to kiss every part of his chest I could reach, while he kissed my neck. I then moved back up to his lips. Those were what I wanted most at this point.

He seemed to have issues with my bra, so instead he just ripped it off. I groaned.

"You okay?" he asked his breathing uneasy.

"I'm fine. What about everyone else?"

"Either they don't care…" he moved down to kiss each breast, "or they aren't here. Does it bother you?"

"No, keep going."

We were all undressed, and my legs were wrapped around his waist; my arms around his neck. _I am going to enjoy this _I kept telling myself.

Next thing I knew, we were on the bed and him on top of me.

He started moving down my body, kissing everything he could, as much as he could.

I used my shoulders to lift my body up, telling him I wanted him, now.

He came back up, and with it, he was inside me.

He did this with care though, as not to hurt me as he feared he would.

It didn't hurt as I imagined it would.

Over and over he was in me and out again. I wouldn't be surprised if I begun my transformation to a vampire tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: hey all, sorry for the long delay

**Authors note: hey all, sorry for the long delay. I've been grounded, yes, grounded… so anyways… here is the next chapter to ****The Perfect Life****!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight, new moon, or eclipse…. All Stephanie's stuff… **

I woke up the next morning, completely dazed. I had made love to the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with not even nine hours earlier. Edward must have gotten bored, for I didn't hear, nor feel, anything. I was wrong though.

"Morning love," his musical voice spoke, "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yes," I said groggily, "Aw damn!"

"What love? What's wrong?"

"I should be home! I can't believe it! I mean, I had a wonderful time last night, but Charlie is going to kill me!"

"Bella, shh. It's alright. Remember, I told Charlie Alice wanted you to spend the night?"

I lay back down. The memory hit me like a brick. Last night I was going to tell Charlie of my engagement, and Edward ruined it by his little get away plan for me. Edward must have known that I remembered, for he chuckled slightly.

"I'm going home, and telling Charlie right now. Don't try and stop me this time."

"Who said I was going to stop you. I didn't need you hurting yourself last night, that's why I pulled that so called stunt."

"Where was everyone last night by the way?"

"Hunting."

"Aw, baby, you should have gone with them." I whined.

"I'm fine. I hunted the other day. I went with out them."

Since my truck was left at my house, Edward drove me home. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway for it was his day off.

"Are you ready?" he asked, concern all over his face.

"No, but I have no choice." I was tired of being scared and shy, so I leaned over, and kissed him.

He didn't pull away, and didn't make any sign for me to stop. Maybe because I wasn't being so hard, and I was being reasonable for once. A nice romantic kiss, with nothing funny involved.

I slid the beautiful, antique ring on my finger. I decided that since I was announcing it, I might as well be proud to show it off. It no longer felt heavy, but like it was meant to be there. Was I truly ready to be a married woman? Was I actually changing my perspective, and ready to settle down?

I walked in the house, and like always, Charlie was watching his game.

"Uh, dad?" I interrupted.

"Yeah honey."

"We need to talk. It's kind of important."

He muted the TV. "Isabella, are you pregnant?"

"Oh gosh Dad, no!" I confirmed.

"Okay, then what is it?"

I simply held up my left hand, revealing the treasure that I now cherished.

"You're getting married?!" he jumped off the couch, and nearly knocked me off of it.

"Yes. Dad, I am, and I'm very excited about it."

"Bella, you're only eighteen though! It's way too soon. You just can't!"

I was surprised I was managing being able to keep calm, "Dad, remember when I was little, and you told me to live my life the way I wanted to, and not let anyone control it?"

This baffled him, "Yes, but this it different Bella, completely different."

"No Dad, it's not. You're trying to make yourself believe that, but you know it isn't true. Please, can I have your blessing? Better yet, can I be happy?"

I let him have time, and I didn't push. I just sat there, silent, watching his every move. Waiting on an answer that I was sure would never come.

He finally sat down, put his head in his hands, and muttered, "Is he here?"

"Yes."

"Bring him in." I immediately knew that he approved.

That was all set. My Dad approved, and he was going to talk to Renée, so I would be in the clear. Maybe this would be a happy ending.

**Authors note: Okay, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's so short… R&R please!!**


End file.
